Glacial Hammer
Where Infernal Blow burns hot, Glacial Hammer freezes to the bone. The spell infuses a Mace or Staff with the essence of pure ice, making a weapon so cold it can barely be handled. A successful hit from Glacial Hammer deals grievous damage, and if the target is already frozen and near death, it will shatter into thousands of shards. The more skilled one becomes at inscribing the runes for Glacial Hammer, the greater the frostbite becomes, eventually leaving most foes frozen solid. Hits the enemy, converting some of your physical damage to cold damage. If the enemy is frozen and is on less than one third life, they will shatter when hit with Glacial Hammer. Requires a Mace or Staff. Skill Functions and Interactions Converted Damage: Like all converted damage, the cold damage component of Glacial Hammer's damage will be modified by Cold Damage, Elemental Damage and Physical Damage. Dual Wielding: Dual Wielding attacks will alternate weapons unless one of the weapons is not a hammer. In this case, the hammer will be used for all attacks. Gem Leveling | c3 = }} |- ! 1 | 1 || || 11 || || 15% || 70 |- ! 2 | 2 || || 11 || 4% || 16% || 308 |- ! 3 | 4 || 16 || 11 || 8% || 17% || 2,560 |- ! 4 | 8 || 25 || 11 || 12% || 18% || 8,813 |- ! 5 | 12 || 33 || 11 || 16% || 19% || 22,895 |- ! 6 | 16 || 41 || 11 || 20% || 20% || 68,427 |- ! 7 | 21 || 52 || 11 || 24% || 21% || 150,439 |- ! 8 | 26 || 62 || 11 || 28% || 21% || 581,328 |- ! 9 | 32 || 75 || 11 || 32% || 22% || 566,989 |- ! 10 | 38 || 88 || 12 || 36% || 22% || 1,143,783 |- ! 11 | 42 || 96 || 12 || 40% || 23% || 1,426,490 |- ! 12 | 46 || 104 || 12 || 44% || 23% || 2,737,323 |- ! 13 | 49 || 111 || 12 || 48% || 24% || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 52 || 117 || 12 || 52% || 24% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 55 || 123 || 12 || 56% || 24% || 9,936,267 |- ! 16 | 58 || 130 || 13 || 60% || 25% || 21,346,397 |- ! 17 | 61 || 136 || 13 || 64% || 25% || 50,694,186 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 13 || 68% || 25% || 90,050,815 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 13 || 72% || 26% || 147,034,823 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 13 || 76% || 26% || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds and . Quest Reward This is dropped by the Dying Exile in Twilight Strand for the Templar Version History | align=center|0.10.2 || *Glacial Hammer's physical damage now increases by 4% per level rather than 3%. |- | align=center|0.9.12qq || * Damage modifiers are now factored into Damage Effectiveness rather than being listed as separate stats. |- | align=center|0.9.3g || * Fixed Glacial Hammer to scale in damage properly as it levels up. |- | align=center|0.9.3 || * The stats which convert damage from one type to another now calculate the damage in a way that takes into account your physical damage bonuses. |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Glacial Hammer does more damage at higher levels than before. |- | align=center|0.9.1 || * Glacial Hammer now doesn't prevent item drops from slain monsters. * Increased damage of Glacial Hammer. |} Category:Strength skills Category:Cold skills Category:Melee attack skills